The best sleepover party EVER!
by ChaoticScourge
Summary: This is going to one of the best parties Pinkie Pie has ever had, or is it? All her friends are invited and seems to be one of the greatest parties they'll ever have. Warning contains great amounts of gore and blood.  not in chapter one though
1. The set up

**The best sleepover party _EVER…_**

Chapter 1- The set up

Down in Ponyville Twilight and Pinkie Pie were in the library/ Twilight's house. "Take this and put it up there please," Pinkie Pie asked Twilight. "Alright," She used her unicorn magic to put the streamer up on a nail in the wall. "I'm so excited about tonight," Pinkie Pie jumped up and down happily. "Me too," Twilight Sparkle agreed.

"So who are you inviting over?" Twilight asked setting down a cake pan with a small cake on it. "Well let's see there's Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack, Rarity, Spike, and Fluttershy," Pinkie replied. "Oh and you of course," She added. "Great do you want me to round up the party guests while you finish the decorations?" Twilight asked. "Yes that'll be great!" Pinkie started to jump around and put up more decorations at the same time. "Alright see you later," Twilight left the library and headed to Rarity's house first.

"Tonight? Well I guess I can squeeze it in, I have a big order for some dresses," Rarity said when Twilight told her of Pinkie's party at the library. "Good you can come be there around seven p.m. sharp, you know how Pinkie is," Twilight explained to Rarity. "Yes of course and you know how I am about times and dates as well," Rarity laughed. "See you later Rarity," Twilight left Rarity to her work. Next was Apple Jack's apple orchard. She would be doing some apple bucking around this time of day.

"Hey Apple Jack! You here!" Twilight called walking though the apple trees. "Right here Twilight!" She heard Apple Jack call from behind two apple trees. "Oh there you are," Twilight trotted over to Apple Jack. She had three buckets beside her two filled with apples and the other empty.

"What can I do ya for?" She asked. "Pinkie Pie is throwing a party at the library at seven p.m. sharp," Twilight told her. "Okay, I'll be there 'round that time, but for now I gotta finish with bucking these apples from these trees," Apple Jack explained. "Okay great, thank you Apple Jack," Twilight then headed to the next pony on the list, Fluttershy.

Fluttershy was tending to some sick bunnies when Twilight trotted up. "What's up Fluttershy?" Twilight asked. "Oh these bunnies caught a cold and I'm tending to them," Fluttershy replied giving one of the bunnies a carrot. "Oh, do you know if you'll have any time for Pinkie's party at the library tonight? its' at seven p.m. sharp," Twilight asked hoping Fluttershy wouldn't be busy with her animals.

"I think I can manage that, I'll meet you there," She replied softly patting a bunny on the head. "Alright see you at the party," Twilight waved good-bye to Fluttershy. To get to Rainbow Dash's home Twilight would need to get the hot air balloon out. She started up the burner and the balloon rose up in the air. The flight over to Rainbow's house was short.

"Rainbow Dash you home?" Twilight asked. "Over here Twilight!" Rainbow Dash charged up to the balloon. "Great, do you have time for Pinkie's party?" Twilight asked her. "Of course I do! You think I would really miss my best friend's famous parties," Rainbow flipped in the air doing some aerobatic tricks. "That's good, everyone can come," Twilight said cheerfully, clapping her hooves together.

"I'll meet you at the party, don't be late!" Twilight warned lowering the balloon. "I won't be!" Rainbow called back to her. Twilight headed down and on the way she thought about getting some extra food for the party. So once she landed, she would head to Sugar Cube Corner.

The balloon landed with a soft thump on the ground. Twilight turned off the burner and jumped out of the basket. She then folded up the balloon and put it up in a small storage unit. Twilight picked up a bag-saddle and trotted over to Sugar Cube Corner.

Mr. and Mrs. Cake were busy making some jelly filled doughnuts when Twilight trotted in. "Oh hi there dearie do you need something?" Mrs. Cake asked. "Twelve dozen cupcakes please," Twilight requested the extra food. "For Pinkie's party I presume," Mr. Cake said. "Yes sir, she's very excited about this one," Twilight nodded. "I bet she is, we'll just be a second for those cupcakes of yours," Mrs. Cake informed Twilight. "Okay," She replied setting her bag down. "Here enjoy some of our sugar cookies while you wait," Mr. Cake offered Twilight a few cookies. "Oh thank you," Twilight grabbed two cookies from the cookie platter.

About a few minutes later Mrs. Cake came out with twelve of the most delicious looking cupcakes Twilight had ever seen. "Oh these are wonderful," Twilight smiled and put them in some containers and into her bag. "How much do I owe you?" She asked looking up. "Noting dearie, it's a gift from us," Mrs. Cake smiled. "Now off ya go, you need to get ready," Mrs. Cake nodded to Twilight. "Thank you so much," Twilight smiled and trotted out.

She went back to the library to see how far Pinkie had gotten on the decorations. When Twilight stepped in she was greeted by lots of balloons and streamers in her face. Twilight brushed them out of her face with her hoof and trotted in. "Pinkie are you here?" She called looking around the mess of streamers. "I'm over here Twilight," Pinkie called from under a pile of deflated balloons.

"What happened?" Twilight asked setting down her bag and picking the stuff off of Pinkie. "I went a little over board with the party stuff," Pinkie giggled. "Yeah I think you did," Twilight laughed. "Oh by the way I got some more food for the party," She added. "Really? Awesome!" Pinkie jumped up sending the deflated balloons and steamers everywhere including on Twilight. "Oh sorry, I'm just so...so...EXCITED!" Pinkie screamed and ran around the place. "Well that's great, oh also everyone can come," Twilight told the racing Pinkie. "That's so good; this is going to be the BEST sleep over party EVER!" Pinkie jumped up stairs.

Twilight smiled and followed her up there. "Hey do you know where Spike is?" She asked when Pinkie settled down. "Oh he's in the kitchen I think," Pinkie replied picking up the un-needed streamers. "Okay thanks," Twilight headed back down to the kitchen. On her way she picked up her bag with the cupcakes inside.

"Hey Spike!" Twilight entered the kitchen looking for the baby dragon. "Yes Twilight?" Spike stuck his head up from a box of muffins. "I brought some cupcakes for the party and I need you to watch them," Twilight used her magic and took all the cupcakes out of the containers. Spike's eyes widened as he saw the cupcakes. "Wow those are some really good looking cupcakes," Spike put his claws close to the table the cupcakes rested on.

"Yup, Mr. and Mrs. Cake made them special for us," Twilight told him. "That's so cool!" Spike started to drool. "Spike! Those aren't yours to eat right now, you can have some later with everyone else," Twilight pushed the baby dragon back from the cupcakes. "Aww can't I just have one?" He asked. "No, you have to wait like everyone else," She said firmly. "Oh alright," Spike walked away back to his muffin box. Twilight looked over at the oven, which was turned on.

"Hey who's cooking?" She asked. "Oh I am, I wanted some more muffins, but with chocolate," Spike muffled with a muffin in his mouth. "Save your appetite for later," Twilight warned. "Don't worry I'll have plenty of room," Spike reassured her. Twilight rolled her eyes and walked back out into the main room.

Pinkie had gotten the deflated balloons and streamers picked up, and now was setting up the room. "Great job Pinkie, it looks great," Twilight smiled. "Thanks, I'm glad you like it," Pinkie Pie giggled. "Do you know what time it is?" Twilight asked. "Um I think its five thirty p.m.," Pinkie replied. "Good I need some time to get myself ready I've been running around all day," Twilight headed up stairs to get ready for the party.

The time had turned to six forty five p.m. and both Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie were finished with getting ready. "I can't wait," Pinkie wriggled around ready to greet all the other ponies. "Same here," Twilight grinned waiting with Pinkie at the door for the guests. The door bell rang and the party had begun, but none knew it would be their last, all except one, but whom?

AN- This is my first My Little Pony fanfiction and also my first bloody/gory one. I hope everyone will like it once it gets to the good parts –laughs evilly- but all joking aside this is a fanfic I'm actually liking, for once. It's turning out really good, just wait for chapter two, it might be the last not sure if I feel like making more, but it might be long, like I said not sure at this point, just have to wait and see XD. Warning ahead of time chapter two is when the bloody/gory parts begin (not immediately though).


	2. The Party

The best sleepover party _EVER…_

Chapter 2- The party

Rainbow Dash was the first to arrive. Twilight hadn't notice that Pinkie had gotten a party popper and popped it in Rainbow's face. Rainbow flapped her wings to get the small party streamers out of her face. "Wow nice Pinkie you got me," Rainbow giggled and stepped in. "You guys really did excellent on the decorations," She commented on the library. "It was mostly Pinkie who did the decorations, I did the invites," Twilight added. "Well it looks great," Rainbow nodded to Pinkie. "Thanks I'm glad you like it," Pinkie nodded back.

Apple Jack was next to join in, but instead of a party popper, Pinkie threw some left over cake from her last party at Apple Jack. "Oh Pinkie Pie you sure do know how to keep the party exciting, even when it just begun," Apple laughed wiping the cake off her face. "Thank you, I do pride myself on the parties I'm capable to throw," Pinkie smiled leading Apple to a table with some assorted cookies on it.

Twilight greeted the next party guest, which was Fluttershy. "I'm so glad you could make it Fluttershy," Twilight smiled when the shy pegasus entered. "Yeah me too," She replied softly. "Where's Pinkie Pie at?" She asked Twilight setting down a box that was on her back above a bag she was also carrying. "Over with Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash at the table," Twilight pointed with her hoof towards them. "Thanks," Fluttershy trotted over to them. Twilight smiled glad that the party guests were making it.

Rarity came in next wearing a fancy pajama suit. "Hi Rarity, you know that could get ruined by Pinkie," Twilight warned her. "Oh I know that, but that's why I took this one, it's an old pajama suit and it's out of style so I don't mind if this one gets messy," Rarity explained. "Oh great because I'm sure Pinkie would get it messed up in a split second," Twilight joked. Rarity frowned knowing that Twilight basically was telling the truth about Pinkie Pie and messes. "Come on let's get this party started!" Twilight yelled and jumped to the table. Rarity followed daintily behind.

"So what are we going to do first?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I dunno, maybe we should have a big pillow fight!" Pinkie spoke up grabbing a pillow that was conveniently beside her. Twilight squeaked and ran backwards dodging the pillow swings from Pinkie. Rarity found a fancy pillow and threw it at Apple Jack. Fluttershy had hid under the table from the wild swinging of the pillows. Rainbow Dash had flown up to Twilight's bed and taken the pillow from it. She threw it down on top of Pinkie Pie's head, blinding her sight for a bit. Before the pillow fight went any further a snap of lightning brightened the sky, thunder following close behind.

"A thunder storm, now?" Twilight looked up at Rainbow Dash. "It's not my fault, we had to schedule a new thunder storm for this week," Rainbow explained quickly. "Then why didn't you tell us it was tonight?" Pinkie asked. "I wasn't the one in charge of this one, and I just wasn't told of it," Rainbow landed next to Apple Jack. "That's mighty inconvenient there Rainbow," Apple said somewhat angrily at Rainbow. "Sorry, we just have to ignore it," Rainbow lowered her head. "Come on guys it's just a small storm, and besides we're inside," Twilight put in. "That is true we are safe in here," Fluttershy came out from under the table.

Thunder roared from outside before they could continue. "Come on let's just ignore it, like what Rainbow said," Pinkie picked up a pillow. When she did the lights flickered on and off for a bit. "Oh now that's scary," Fluttershy cowered a little. "It'll be fine there Fluttershy," Apple Jack reassured the shy pony. "Yeah alight," She stood up straight.

The pillow fight lasted only thirty more minutes before they all got tired. "Hey I'm going to head to the little fillies room," Apple Jack ran off quickly. Rainbow Dash and Twilight giggled. "So what will we do next?" Pinkie Pie asked. "Not sure maybe we can eat something?" Twilight suggested. Before anyone could respond the lights when out. "Hey I can't see!" Rainbow Dash bumped into Fluttershy. "Same here," Fluttershy said shaking her head. "Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Spike? Anyone?" Rainbow called for them. "They must have accidentally gone into other rooms," Fluttershy explained. "Probably," Rainbow agreed.

* * *

><p>Spike had run off to the kitchen to find his chocolate muffins, scared someone would try and take them while his vision was gone. "Where are you my precious?" Spike put his claws on the table where he left the muffins. He reached out and felt something cold. Spike retracted his claws and licked them. "Icing, oh the cupca-," Spike couldn't finish the sentence, the cupcakes' icing tasted so wonderful. "They shouldn't mind if I just take one," He murmured and grabbed hold of a cupcake. Spike scoffed it up in mere seconds and was now reaching for another, then another.<p>

Before he ate another he heard someone enter the kitchen. "Who's there?" He called holding the cupcake he had close to his chest. "You're a bad little dragon," A voice said deeply. "Is that you Twilight?" He asked. "You'll just have to find out later, or not," The voice continued and they charged at him. Spike was caught off guard and fell backwards on the table knocking muffins and cupcakes to the ground. "Really this isn't funny, stop it," Spike pleaded knowing that they were now standing above him. "Never," The voice replied. Spike heard them pick up something off the ground and before he knew it he tasted one his chocolate muffins in his mouth. They had over stuffed his mouth so he couldn't scream. Spike swung his claws upward trying to scratch his attacker. He missed and then he felt a sharp pain in his lower neck. A knife ran down his stomach opening his insides. Spike tried to scream but the muffins shoved in his mouth prevented any noise.

He heard the knife being set on the ground next to him. Then he felt them reached inside of his guts pulling out his intestines strewing them all over the place. Spike yelped and cried wanting the pain to stop. They yanked out his organs and picked up his intestines and wrapped them around Spike's neck. Spike gagged spitting some of the muffins out of his mouth. They chocked him pulling his intestines harder and soon the dragon passed out. They picked up the knife and cut off his head. Blood squirted out everywhere on the table and on the scattered cupcakes. They put Spike's head on a plate on the table and set some of the cupcakes around it in a disturbing fashion. Satisfied with the set up they quickly cleaned themselves and left back to the other party guests.

* * *

><p>The lights came back on and the party guests regrouped. "Is everyone here? Where's Spike?" Pinkie called out. "Maybe he went to get more food from the kitchen," Apple Jack suggested. "I'll go check," Fluttershy trotted over to the kitchen. The party guests waited for her to come back, but instead they were greeted with a horrifying scream. Everyone ran into the kitchen to see what had happened.<p>

They saw a fainted Fluttershy on the floor and a dead baby dragon. "Oh shit Spike!" Twilight ran to where his head was. "That's crazy shit, who did this?" Rainbow Dash gasped. Spike's blood caked body still lay on the floor. "We should probably get this cleaned up," Apple Jack said looking down at Spike's body. "No leave him, I'll clean it when the party's over," Twilight murmured, tears ran down her cheeks. "Let's leave the kitchen then," Pinkie picked up Fluttershy off the floor. They all left the kitchen and closed the door, so no pony could get in.

Pinkie Pie laid Fluttershy on some pillows and looked over at the other ponies. "Well can we still enjoy the rest of the night?" She asked. "Yeah whatever," Twilight muttered. Pinkie Pie looked at her sadly and trotted over to her. She patted Twilight on the back. "Come on let's get out of this mood and be happy," She tried to hope Twilight would stop being sad. Twilight shook her head and looked up. "Sorry everyone, I'm just over reacting that's all, maybe," She said.

Fluttershy moaned and woke up lifting her head from the pillows. "You okay over there Fluttershy?" Apple Jack asked. " Yeah, I think I'm fine," She said softly. They all could tell she had completely forgotten what she had seen, which was a good thing in Fluttershy's case.

"Why don't we head on up stairs?" Twilight suggested. "Yeah let's go everyone!" Rainbow Dash flew up in a few seconds. The rest came up the stairs and sat down in a circle ready to play truth or dare. "Okay so Apple Jack truth or dare?" Rainbow Dash questioned. "Dare, because I know I can handle any dare," She answered proudly. "Hmm alright I dare you to let Rarity put make-up on you!" Rainbow laughed. "What? Absolutely not Rainbow Dash, I can't have an uncivilized pony like Apple Jack wear my make-up, no offense there Apple Jack," Rarity looked over at Apple Jack. "None taken," Apple Jack replied. "Fine, umm what about? No...can someone help me?" Rainbow looked around at the other ponies. "Put boards on all the windows?" Twilight suggested. All the other ponies looked at Twilight funny. "So maybe the storm won't blow any trees in my house like that one time," She explained to them. "Oh okay fine, I'll go do it," Apple Jack trotted off.

A few rounds of truth or dare later the lights flickered again and the storm picked up. "Must be really bad outside," Fluttershy commented. "Yeah, I hope those bunnies will be okay," Twilight said. "Oh I left them in my house so they could be warmer," Fluttershy explained. "That's smart," Twilight nodded. "Hey everybody I need to get the pizza I left in the other room for us," Pinkie Pie trotted off before any pony could say something. "Can I go get my bag I left down stairs? I have some candy in it to share with everyone," Fluttershy asked. The other ponies looked at each other and Twilight nodded. "Just don't go in the kitchen," Rainbow Dash told her. "Why's that?" She asked. "Because...Umm…You just can't okay?" Twilight explained. "Oh okay Twilight," And Fluttershy trotted downstairs to retrieve her bag.

* * *

><p>Apple Jack was muttering to herself, mad about how many windows were actually in the library. "This is taking forever, I'm missing some of the party," Apple said while hammering a nail on the board. She wiped sweat from her face as she continued unaware someone coming up behind her. Apple Jack started to hum a little song and set up the last board on the window. "Last one," She said and hammered it on. "That's some good work you did there Apple Jack," Some pony had said from behind her. Apple Jack whirled around and saw no one.<p>

"Who's there?" Apple Jack questioned. "Just a friend," They said in a low voice. Apple turned around and looked through the window and saw a pony in the rain, staring straight at her. She backed up away from the window. "Alright this isn't funny," She said looking around her. Before Apple Jack could go back up to the rest of the group she felt something cold along her back. She froze and slowly turned her head to see who was behind her. Apple Jack gasped and before she could say anything a knife swung up and cut her tongue off. Apple let off a low moan like scream. She blinked her eyes and tried to talk, but failed. She looked frantically around trying to locate where her attacker had gone.

The pony had returned behind Apple Jack within a few seconds. Apple Jack was too busy trying to stop her tongue from bleeding to notice. They threw a rope around Apple Jack's neck and pulled it tightly chocking the pony. Apple Jack gagged and kicked her hind legs backwards hitting the attacker. They fell back and Apple Jack swung the rope off her neck and stared at the pony in disbelief.

The pony shook their head and charged at Apple Jack. Apple jumped sideways and dodged the pony. She ran towards the door to the next room to get help, but her attacker came back and was carrying the hammer Apple Jack had been using earlier. They flung the hammer down on Apple Jack's left hind leg and broke it. The bone stuck out from her leg bleeding everywhere. Apple tried to scream, but her severed tongue made it hard to make any clear sounds. The pony hammered down on her right leg now, the bone snapped and ripped out of her leg's skin. Apple Jack fully collapsed on the ground sobbing in pain. "Don't be sad little Apple Jack it'll be all over soon," The pony said and trotted happily toward Apple Jack. Apple felt a knife in her back run down her spine to the end of her rump.

The pony lifted the knife off Apple's back and ran it sideways along the sides of her stomach. They set the knife down and opened her back up revealing her spinal cord. The pony rammed their hoof down on the exposed spine and snapped it in half. Apple Jack let off a final moan and died slowly from the amount of blood loss. The pony ran off and got themselves clean up before returning to their "friends".

AN- Yes I finally get to post the bloody chapter; I'll probably have the next chapter be a bit longer depending on certain stuff. So that's it with this chapter the next will be done soon, I really hope so.


	3. And the party goes on

The best sleepover party EVER!

Chapter 3 – And the Party Goes On

Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie arrived back with the other party guests around the same time. Pinkie had a fresh cheese pizza on her back for the other ponies. "Hey everyone I'm back with the super delicious pizza," She smiled putting it on a small table. Fluttershy set her bag down next to the guest bed then trotted over to get some pizza. "I made it fresh this morning," Pinkie said proudly as her friends each got a slice. "It's so yummy Pinkie, what'd you use?" Twilight asked. "Oh let's just say it's my secret ingredient," Pinkie replied.

They finished the pizza in no time, the delicious flavor made it irresistible to only have one slice. Fluttershy let out a tired yawn and sat down on the bed. "When are we going to go to bed? I'm tired from taking care of those bunnies today," She said with another yawn. "Aww come on Fluttershy, it's a party, you can't go to sleep yet," Pinkie Pie complained shaking the yellow pegasus. "Oh alright fine, I'll stay up a little longer, but I really must get my sleep later," She said sitting up.

"Hey where'd Rarity go?" Rainbow Dash asked fluttering up a little. "I'm over here everyone," Rarity said from behind a chair. "What are you doing?" Twilight asked trotting over. "I just have to get one dress done here," Rarity explained as all the other ponies saw her with a portable sewing machine and half a dress.

"Rarity put that away you can't do this now," Pinkie stomped her hoof. "But I just have this one, it'll be done in no time," Rarity started sewing a small part on the dress. Pinkie Pie glared down at Rarity. "Put that away now," She said sharply. "Pinkie Pie, it's just one dress," Rarity complained. Pinkie just twirled around and stomped off to another room.

"Rarity that was very rude of you to do that to Pinkie Pie," Twilight told off the white unicorn. "She can get over it, you know how Pinkie is, she'll bounce back," Rarity pretended she had done nothing wrong and continued sewing. "Should I go talk to her?" Fluttershy offered. "Yes that would be best," Twilight nodded. Fluttershy jumped off the bed and headed to the room Pinkie had disappeared in.

"Finished," Rarity held up a beautiful dress. "That's great and all, but you hurt Pinkie's feeling while doing so," Twilight said with Rainbow nodding behind her. "Sorry alight, I'll be right back, I need to put this by the door so it won't get ruined while we're up here," Rarity picked up her stuff quickly and trotted down stairs.

* * *

><p>"Pinkie Pie where are you?" Fluttershy cautiously stepped through each room looking for the pink pony. "Fluttershy what are you doing down here?" Rarity asked trotting up behind her. "I'm looking for Pinkie Pie if you must know," Fluttershy didn't look at the selfish pony. "Hey if you do see her can you tell her I'm sorry?" Rarity asked. "Sure," She replied shortly. "Thanks," Rarity nodded and left Fluttershy to continue her search.<p>

Fluttershy was getting close to the room where Apple Jack's mangled body lay, but before she had a chance to open the door she hear hoof steps from behind her. "Who's there?" She questioned. "Don't play dumb you should know who's here," A voice replied. "What do you mean?" She looked up and around her. "Oh that's right you forgot, well let me show you a little something," The voice finished and the door where Apple Jack was flew open. Fluttershy stuck her head in and stepped lightly in.

"That's it, a little more," The voice egged her on into the room. "No, I don't want to see whatever is in that room," Fluttershy backed up and closed the door. "Aw that's too bad, guess I'll have to do it the hard way," Something from the right of Fluttershy pushed her backwards knocking her on her side. She jumped back up and looked for whoever attacked her. "You better come out here whoever did that!" She softly yelled.

"As you wish," The voice said and something charged at Fluttershy's right side again. Fluttershy's shy nature helped her dodge this attack, but not the next. The pony jumped up and landed on Fluttershy's back stabbing a jagged knife in her left hip. She shook the pony off her and ran into a room opposite the one that contained Apple Jack. Fluttershy hit the door open and tried to yell for her friends but before she could peep a sound, a horrifying sight lay before her.

Fluttershy's bunnies were scattered across the ground all their guts strewed out of them. Some of the bunnies were missing parts of them and most were unrecognizable. "No…No…Not my precious bunnies," Fluttershy fell to the floor in depression. "Do you like it?" A pony walked in across from Fluttershy. "You did this? But why would you?" She asked hopelessly. The pony stepped into the light reveling who they were to Fluttershy. She gasped and looked at the pony still sobbing. "Of all the ponies here, why you?" She questioned. "Hmm now that's a good question, but let's save that for later shall we?" The pony replied and picked up something from behind them.

Fluttershy saw a huge knife being drug out. She backed up and tried to open the door. Her shaking hooves made it hard to open, but she managed and dashed into the other room with Apple. Fluttershy never took her eyes off the door and continued to back up. She tripped over something and fell on her back. She blinked and could immediately tell it was Apple Jack. "Apple Jack?" She cried picking herself up quickly. The pony had snuck their way in while Fluttershy was on the ground and was now swiftly moving toward Fluttershy. They shoved the knife in her side and twisted it, breaking a rib bone. Fluttershy screamed and kicked the pony away, the knife still in her side.

She limped to the door trying to get away, but the pony was soon on her. The pony hit Fluttershy in the head causing her to fall down. "You should have been faster," The pony grabbed the knife out and licked the blade. Fluttershy was gushing blood from her side. She gave up trying to run away and she kicked upward hoping to knock out or injure the pony. Fluttershy only missed and caused her wound to rip open further.

The pony lifted the knife and brought it down on Fluttershy's flapping right wing. It broke the skin to it, but not the bone. Agitated the pony lifted the wing up and kicked their hoof forward snapping the bone. Fluttershy was growing weak with the blood loss and couldn't scream nor fight back anymore. "Well that's no fun," The pony kicked Fluttershy in the head. Fluttershy only moaned wishing death would come soon. "You're so lame Fluttershy, always so nervous," The pony started to walk around Fluttershy.

"Ah here's the perfect spot," The pony set the knife on Fluttershy's hip. They slowly moved the knife back and forth cutting the skin up. The skin ripped easily apart letting blood flow from the new wound. The pony picked up the knife leaving the flab of skin attached to her side. They bent their head down and bit her skin and flung their head backwards ripping the rest of the skin and more. This had woken Fluttershy up and set her screaming her head off in pain. "That's more like it," The pony spat out the skin and picked up a match. They drug it across the floor lighting it. The pony dropped it onto Fluttershy's exposed muscle and burned her. They lit another match while Fluttershy screamed. They dropped this one on her left wing lighting all the feathers on fire.

They let her burn for a while before stomping on the fires, putting them out. Fluttershy was barely hanging on; her eyes were open but not focusing on anything. The pony sighed and knew that Fluttershy wasn't paying much attention to them.

The pony left the room and came back carrying a container holding some liquid stuff inside. They lifted Fluttershy's head up and poured some in her mouth. Fluttershy could tell that they were putting paint thinner in her mouth. She chocked and spat some of it out, but it was already too late to get anymore out. The pony lit their last match and threw it in Fluttershy's open mouth. Her body ignited from the inside out, scorching her eyes out and burning her organs. The pony waited till the fire went out to make sure that their work was done. Fluttershy's body was burned to a crisp, the parts that were safe from the fire bled heavily or gushed disgusting liquids. Satisfied with the work done here they left and made sure no one else was around.

* * *

><p>Rarity left Fluttershy to go find Pinkie Pie and she headed to the door to set her stuff down. Something from another room had caught her attention, so Rarity headed over. She was inside the back of the library looking at what appeared to be a long diamond. "Oh my how beautiful," She ran up to its' stand. "I wonder if it's Twilights," She murmured to herself. "Oh well she wouldn't miss it," Rarity said lifting the glass casing off of it. She gently lifted it up using her magic. "It's just so darling," She smiled. Rarity headed to the door to go set it with her other stuff. Something slammed the door shut in front of Rarity, hitting her nose.<p>

"Ouch, what was that," She rubbed her nose with her hoof. Rarity tried to open the door but it was locked. "Odd, it was just unlocked a moment ago," She said still trying to open it. "Come on open already," She pushed up against the door.

"Need some help?" Some pony asked her from behind. "What, who was that?" She buzzed around looking left to right. "You should know that by know, but of course no one would have assumed it to be me," The voice continued and a pony stepped forward. "What?" Rarity gasped. "Come on you've got to be kidding me, you're not the one," Rarity continued unaware of them holding something long and sharp. "You've got such pretty hair, I wish I could have a mane as beautiful as yours," The pony stepped another pace forward. "Oh thank you, I do wash it several times a day," Rarity too oblivious to the danger started talking about beauty products and her hair.

The pony got tired of listening to Rarity drag on about herself so they ran towards her, knocking her over. "Ouch, well I never," She stood up shaking her mane back in order. "Stay down," The pony put their hoof on Rarity's chest and shoved her back down. "What do we have here?" They picked up the diamond Rarity was trying to steal. "Oh it was on the floor I was only being a good pony and putting it back where it goes," Rarity lied trying to wriggle away. "I'll believe that when you're dead," They took Rarity's hair and wrapped it around her face gagging her. She made some muffled attempts at speaking, but nothing loud enough to alert anyone else.

The pony stabbed the diamond into Rarity's chest and ran it down and back up again drawing a bloody heart on her. Rarity screamed and tried to kick forward, but she was too weak to get the pony away from her. The pony ignored her flailing hooves and ripped off the flesh. The flesh ripped slowly and made blood splatter in every direction. The pony took the long jagged knife that they were hiding behind their back and ripped up the skin and threw it across the room. Rarity coughed and gagged trying to breath. They next took the diamond again and ripped further into her making their way to her ribs. The pony broke them apart trying to get to her heart. Rarity was still making muffled screams, which were growing weaker with each rip of her flesh.

Finally they stopped breaking her ribs and stared at her slowly beating heart. Rarity looked at them with pleading eyes wish for them to kill her and get it over with. They reached into her chest and grabbed her heart. Rarity moaned and did nothing anymore. The pony ripped her heart out slowly at first then ripped the last strands that were attached causing more pain for the unicorn. Rarity closed her eyes and let out a dying sigh. The pony held Rarity's heavily bleeding heart and jammed it on Rarity's horn; blood now poured down Rarity's face staining her snow white fur. They nodded their head and dashed out of the room leaving the diamond inside of Rarity's bleeding body. The pony washed off the blood and ran back to where they would meet the others.

* * *

><p>Pinkie Pie was sitting on Twilight's bed when Twilight had gotten back from the bathroom. "So Twilight just you and me left?" Pinkie asked. "No, Rainbow Dash is still around, hiding like the coward she really is," Twilight responded. "Why would she be hiding now?" Pinkie Pie questioned. "I don't know," Twilight glared at her. "So Twilight," Pinkie started. "Why'd you kill Spike?" She questioned. "What you think I killed him, that's absurd," Twilight stammered backing up. "No it's not absurd, it's true, also how I killed Apple Jack and Fluttershy," Pinkie Pie smiled with glee. "So you killed them," Twilight thought. "I killed Rarity and Spike, as you should already know," She added. "Yes I know I saw Rarity when I was on my way to find you and Rainbow Dash," Pinkie nodded. "But now I'm afraid that it's time for you to die," Pinkie took out a long knife that was curved at the top.<p>

"Good luck with killing me," Twilight used her magic and yanked the knife from Pinkie's hoof. "You bitch that's mine!" Pinkie Pie jumped at Twilight and they rolled down stairs. They crashed into the table hitting some leftover food off from it. Twilight picked herself up and ran into the kitchen still holding the knife. Pinkie rose up and saw the last of Twilight enter the kitchen. "You're not getting away from me," Pinkie growled and ran in.

The lights were turned off and the room was dark, only the moon's light illuminated the room. Pinkie could still see the bright red blood from Spike's body and head. "Where are you?" She murmured looking around her. The oven door was open and she could feel heat still coming from it. Some pony must have forgotten to take out whatever was cooking in there and turn off the oven. Pinkie stayed clear of it and stepped around the table. She started to hear the faint tap of metal and the light hoof steps of some pony. "Twilight, you better show yourself," Pinkie turned toward the sound.

"Don't worry I am," Twilight stepped in still holding the knife. "Why don't you just stay still so I can kill you," Pinkie walked toward her. Pinkie Pie could see Twilight shrug and walk around the table opposite the oven. Pinkie Pie followed her the opposite way and was now in front of the oven. Pinkie was smart and hit her hind leg up closing the oven door.

"What a smart pony you are, you figured out my plan," Twilight pretended to be sad. Pinkie stood still but gave a questioning look at her. "I was going to shove you in the oven you retard!" Twilight yelled and jumped on the table knocking cupcakes, muffins, and Spike's head on the ground. Pinkie growled and back up into the oven door. Twilight used her magic and swung the knife forward hitting Pinkie in the eye. Pinkie screamed and tried to pull it out. The curved edge in the knife sliced up her eye even more. She got the knife out and threw it at Twilight. The knife flew into Twilight's side, slicing a long red line through her cutie mark, and continued through the kitchen hitting the back wall.

"You asshole you'll pay for that," Twilight used her magic and pulled the oven door down hitting Pinkie in the head. She staggered and moved to the side shaking her head. By the time she got her head up Twilight was lifting her up and into the oven. Pinkie kicked forward but half her body was already in the oven. Because it was already heated up the bottom of the oven burned at her skin causing it to stick. Pinkie ripped her leg's flesh off trying to take a whack at Twilight. It was useless, Twilight had her already in the entire oven and Pinkie's belly was stuck to the bottom. She tried to lift herself up but the skin stuck and burned at the same time.

Twilight left to find Rainbow Dash who had flown off and hid somewhere in the library. "Oh Rainbow Dash where are you?" Twilight asked in a song like voice. Rainbow Dash was on top of the chandelier hiding from Twilight. She looked down and saw her entering another room. Rainbow Dash fluttered down quietly and looked into the kitchen seeing a melting/burning Pinkie Pie in the oven and Spike's head on the ground. This all made Rainbow want to puke. She swallowed down anything that tried to come up and headed back in the main room. She tipped-hoofed into the other room with Apple Jack's and Fluttershy's dead bodies.

Rainbow walked in and started to smell something funny. She looked around then saw Fluttershy's burn body and nearby Apple Jack's blood soaked body. Rainbow couldn't hold it in anymore and threw up near a potted plant. She spat up most of it but she could still taste chunks in her mouth. She wiped her mouth and walked out of the room quickly.

A few more rooms were left and Rainbow Dash made her way to the room with Rarity. She looked inside and saw what was left of the beautiful unicorn. She threw up a little in her mouth, but swallowed the rest down. She staggered and stopped looking at Rarity, but before she had she saw a shiny object in her chest.

"Like what I've done with the place?" Twilight came in waving a small mallet left and right in the air. Rainbow Dash turned around and only stood their unable to grasp the situation of how one of her friends had killed all the other ponies she cared about. "How could you?" Rainbow managed to choke out. "It was easy really, I just had to lure all of you here with telling Pinkie what a great idea it would be to have a party at my house," Twilight explained taking one more hoof step towards Dash. "And tricking Apple Jack to board up the windows so no pony can escape, plus that I have the only key," Twilight swung out a key that hung from her horn. She flipped it forward and put in her mouth. "What are you doing Twilight?" Rainbow tipped her head. "I'm just going to make sure you can't ever leave either," Twilight swallowed the key and grinned with her accomplishment of trapping Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash glared at Twilight and stood her ground determined not to be killed by the evil pony. "But why did you kill them?" Rainbow asked edging her way towards Rarity. "Because I can't stand them, well the ones that I killed like that poor pony right beside you and Spike, I know he's been with me for years, but I can't stand disobedience," Twilight explained holding the mallet up higher with her magic. Rainbow had heard enough and pulled out the diamond that was still lodged in Rarity's open chest. Twilight was caught off guard and dropped the mallet. Dash swung the diamond hitting Twilight's right ear. Twilight shook her head and flung the diamond out.

While Twilight was busy Rainbow picked up the mallet and brought it down on Twilight's head knocking her out immediately. "Good night Twilight," Rainbow Dash dragged Twilight's body out of the room. As Rainbow Dash dragged the unicorn through the rooms she thought of what to do to her while she did. Marvelous ideas came to Rainbow Dash and a plan formed in the blue pegasus' mind.

AN- So here's this chapter, the next will probably be a little shorter, not sure. Anyway the next chapter will be the last, most likely.


	4. The Final Killing

The best sleepover party EVER!

Chapter 4 – The Final Killing

Twilight woke up from a throbbing pain on the top of her head. She blinked her eyes open against the dim light. The room that she was in was very dim and not much could be made out. She could see a small fire pit and a random assortment of boxes. It was funny some of them had leather straps on them while others were just regular cardboard boxes. Now that Twilight was fully aware of the situation she noticed she was hanging upside down by her hind legs. Cold metal chains were wrapped around them attached to a wooden beam, spanning across the ceiling. She struggled to get free but all failed. Twilight's front legs dangled down so she could manage to swing them back and forth. Before she did anything else she heard a pony slightly giggle. "Rainbow Dash is that you?" She questioned looking up.

"You guess right, you win a world of pain," Rainbow Dash trotted toward Twilight smiling. "You better let me go you ass," Twilight struggled some more trying to get her front legs on the ground.

"Hmm how about, no," Rainbow replied looking in one of the boxes. Twilight glared at her wishing something would fall and crush all of her bones. "First of all I've got to get that key out of you, which you ate," Rainbow Dash lifted up a flower-shaped cookie cutter from one of the cardboard boxes. Twilight realized what Rainbow Dash was about to do and flailed around even more. "Calm down this will only take a second," Dash smiled.

"You better not do that you bitch," Twilight cussed at Dash. "Such foul language for an educated pony," Rainbow murmured trotting to Twilight's exposed belly.

"Reading has given me a large vocabulary in cussing," Twilight snapped waving her hooves at Rainbow Dash trying to keep her way. "Stop that or I'll cut them off," Rainbow threatened. Twilight moved them back, but still struggled.

"Actually that is a pretty good idea," Rainbow murmured softly, not loud enough for Twilight to hear.

Dash set the cookie cutter on Twilight's belly and picked up something from a box beside her. Twilight saw that it was the mallet she was going to use with killing Rainbow Dash. Twilight closed her eyes ready to expect lots of pain. She waited for several seconds and opened her eyes. Rainbow Dash was grinning as she held the mallet up. Twilight was not prepared as she was a mere few seconds ago as Rainbow smacked the mallet down on the cookie cutter. Twilight screamed as the cookie cutter made its' way deep in her skin.

Rainbow Dash grabbed the fire place tongs from the box and took out the cookie cutter. Twilight now had a bloody flower on her belly. Twilight grinded her teeth as the pain grew on her belly. Dash was putting both items away and taking out something long. "What's that?" Twilight looked up. "You should know," Dash brought it closer to Twilight's face. It was her horn; Rainbow Dash had broken off her unicorn horn, the source of Twilight's power.

"You bastard, you're the biggest fucking asshole in all of Equestria!" Twilight cussed out the pegasus. "Wow Twilight I would have never expected a unicorn to cuss over to loss of one simply body part," Rainbow somewhat laughed.

Dash jammed Twilight's horn in the wound and ripped down. A flab of skin hung down and blood poured heavily. Dash dropped the horn on the ground and picked up the diamond, which now was becoming a light red color. She used the diamond to cut the rest of the flesh off and more blood ran down, covering her face. Twilight spat any of the blood that went in her mouth; she mainly aimed it at Rainbow trying to delay anything she had planned next. Twilight missed and only got her own eyes covered. She wiped her eyes and blinked, her vision was now a hazy pink color. She noticed that Rainbow Dash was not there anymore.

"Where'd you go you bitch?" Twilight questioned swinging around then she heard a door slam shut. Rainbow was trotting down some stairs and headed over to Twilight. At this time Twilight now realized where they were, she was in the basement of the library, she barely ever came down here; it was where she stored the oldest books that barely no pony would read, even herself.

"I'm coming Twilight, sheesh keep your hooves on," Rainbow was carrying a battery powered mixer. Twilight remembered that she had bought that around a week ago for making cupcakes and other treats, but she never got around to doing so. "Do you know if this thing has any batteries in it?" Rainbow asked.

"No, how am I supposed to know," Twilight snapped. "Just asking a question," Dash said smiling.

"You'll never find where I keep the batteries anyway," Twilight murmured. "You sure about that," Rainbow swung a plastic bag around her leg. "I found it along with this while I was looking around in the kitchen," Rainbow explained to her.

"Then why'd you ask?" Twilight murmured. "I dunno, just wondering if you would tell me," Rainbow replied opening the mixer's battery compartment. She grabbed two double A batteries and jammed them in the mixer closing the compartment. She started it making sure it worked. The mixer buzzed and whirled with energy. Rainbow set the mixer on high to test the speed. The mixer ran as fast as it could and buzzed like a bee.

"Ready?" Rainbow asked holding the mixer up. "You wouldn't dare," Twilight put her hooves up covering her wound.

"Oh I would," Rainbow Dash hit her left hoof forward and knocked Twilight's hooves out of the way and crammed the mixer's spinners inside her body. Twilight screamed and waved her front legs about. Rainbow pushed the mixer further in the wound eventually hearing a loud clink and the mixer getting jammed. She ripped it out of Twilight and saw the bloody key in the mixer's spinners. She turned off the mixer and took the key out licking it clean. "That was nice," Rainbow set the key on top of a box with the mixer.

"You've got your key, now let me go," Twilight glared up, a new steam of blood flowing down her face. "Do you really think I'm going to let you go after what you did to all my friends?" Rainbow questioned.

"I didn't kill some of them, may I remind you," Twilight spat. "Yes, but you did kill the ones that I cared about," Rainbow said walking behind a box.

"You don't care about Rarity nor Spike," Twilight countered. "Yes, but I cared about Pinkie Pie," Rainbow recalled her friends cheerful smile. "You still care about her even after you found out that she killed Apple Jack and Fluttershy?" Twilight questioned.

"I do care about her because I knew she was going to kill all of you," Rainbow confessed pushing a box towards Twilight. "What? You knew she was going to kill the rest of us?" Twilight questioned frantically realizing Rainbow had known what Pinkie was going to do the entire time.

"When you killed Spike me and Pinkie were quite surprised, we didn't think you would kill some ponies as well," Rainbow Dash frowned. "It put us in a very hard position and unfortunately you killed her, but I know Pinkie would want me to finish the job," She finished and grabbed one of Twilight's hooves.

"You don't have to finish her job you can let me go and I'll return to Canterlot and never see you again," Twilight yanked her hoof back. "Oh no, no I can't do that, she was my best friend, more of a friend then you'll ever have," Rainbow replied taking Twilight's hoof back and quickly strapping it to the box before Twilight could pull back again. Twilight had nothing more to say and was now more worried about getting her hoof off of the box. Rainbow Dash reached into a box and picked out a large clamp. Twilight struggled at trying to get her hoof off as Rainbow set the clamp around her hoof.

"This might get a little tight," Rainbow warned before slowly twisting the clamp tightly around Twilight's hoof. As the strength of the clamp increased more pain shot though Twilight's leg. She twisted and wriggled desperately trying to free her hoof. The clamp started cracking her bone and pressed inside her skin. Twilight yelled and screamed as loud as she could. Blood splattered as Rainbow pushed the clamp to its' max. The clamp found the main bone, which been cracking already, and snapped it in half. Twilight wailed as the bone snapped. Marrow and blood shot everywhere. The clamp broke apart with breaking the bone.

"Aw the clamp broke, oh well I still have other things I can use," Rainbow Dash spoke up over Twilight's sobs. "Please stop," Twilight made an effort to move her head up. She was slightly looking up and at the ground.

"Sorry but I can't you do know that right?" Rainbow looked over her shoulder. "Yes," Twilight mumbled hanging her head back down. She could feel her tail tickling her back gently and could hear the slow beating of her heart. Rainbow was already back over beside Twilight. She could faintly see a semi long pole. Rainbow set the top sharpest part in the fire that was nearby. They waited for a while before Rainbow unstrapped the rest of Twilight's hoof, freeing her now mangled leg. Twilight let it droop besides her not wanting to move it in fear of causing more pain.

"Alright Twilight let me see that other hoof," Rainbow put her hoof forward waiting for Twilight to give her hers. "Yeah in you dreams," Twilight retracted her hoof behind her. Rainbow Dash sighed and took hold of the broken hoof. Twilight tried to pull back but Rainbow Dash held on tight making Twilight pull some skin apart.

"Alright I'll give you my hoof," Twilight swung the good one forward. Rainbow instantly let go of the bad one and took hold of the good one. Before Twilight knew it Rainbow was strapping that one on the box. "Seriously you're going to break this one as well?" Twilight said tears forming in her eyes as she remembered the pain she had just went though.

"Well sort of breaking it," Rainbow replied making sure the hoof was strapped on tight. "Sort of?" Twilight shook her head not wanting her to do anymore damage. '_Maybe I should have not tried to kill them and just let Pinkie kill me instead of going through more pain,_' Twilight thought wincing at the thought.

"I'm not too sure of what to do, to be honest," Rainbow Dash sat down putting a hoof to her jaw in a thinking position. "Don't do anything," Twilight said hoping she would listen. Dash stayed silent for several minutes before smiling.

"I've got it," Rainbow clapped her hooves together and stood up racing to a box in the far back. She returned with a hammer and nails, all were rusty as fuck. Twilight feared to talk and stayed quiet. Rainbow set a nail down on the skin just about Twilight's hoof. She lifted the hammer up and drove it down on the nail. The nail pierced through the skin quickly and just barely missed the bone.

"Stop it already, just kill me!" Twilight recoiled back with pain. "I am killing you, just slow and painful," Rainbow Dash put another nail and hammered that one in. Soon her hoof was covered with nails, blood heavily bleeding though each. Twilight moaned and cried while Rainbow took her hoof of the box.

"Now for this, it should be hot enough," Rainbow picked up the pole that she had left in the fire. The tip of the pole was glowing a soft orange-red. She went in front of her belly and could see the flower shaped wound oozing a low flow of blood. "That problem will be fixed soon," Rainbow held up the pole aiming it at the wound at an angle of about eighty degrees.

"Rainbow I want you to know something before you stab that inside of me," Twilight looked up at Rainbow who was lowering the pole with a confused look on her face. "What is it?" She asked. Twilight mumbled something that Rainbow couldn't hear. "What was that?" Rainbow leaned in closer to Twilight.

"I hope you die a thousand gruesome deaths all by the hooves of me, and I was never your friend, I have always hated you and wished you would die ever single time I saw you. You are the biggest bitch, asshole, mother fucking pony bastard I've ever known," Twilight ran her mouth faster than Rainbow had ever heard. And before Rainbow could pull back, Twilight swung her head forward and bit Rainbow's ear. She was determined to not let go, but as Rainbow pulled back they both could hear the soft tear of flesh. Rainbow Dash flung her head back letting her ear be torn off. Twilight was swinging back and forth with her ear still in Twilight's mouth.

"Why are you such a bastard, even when you can't win you still try," Rainbow Dash rubbed the nub-ish ear left on her head. Twilight spat out the ear, "Because I want the pain of all the ponies murdered here tonight to go through you!"

Rainbow Dash was not surprised in the anger and picked up the pole. It had lost some heat, but was still hot enough. She raised it back to the eighty degree angle and ran in though part of Twilight. Blood gushed though the wound heavily. Rainbow Dash pulled the pole upwards ripping her belly open. Twilight's intestines fell down along with some other cut up organs. Twilight cried and laughed at the same time. Rainbow Dash took a step back realizing the cries were dying down and the laughs grew louder.

"What's so funny about dying?" Rainbow Dash questioned. "That you're screwed! You can't live your life here now-" Twilight choked and coughed some blood while speaking. "They'll find the other ponies bodies, and you know what?" Twilight spat of blood. "You'll be killed!" She yelled before Rainbow could say anything. With that Twilight died, a large bloody pool grew with each ticking second. Rainbow Dash pushed away what Twilight had said and grabbed the key and left the dead ponies.

Epilogue – Rainbow Dash left Ponyville and found a new home to stay at in the sky. She had taken therapy from a nearby town, which was now abandoned thanks to Rainbow Dash. From the incident she was now a dangerous killer and would eventually make her way back to Ponyville and then Canterlot. This is what Rainbow Dash will live in from now on and for the rest of her life, a living hell hole. She missed Pinkie Pie and that's the only reason why she continued to kill even now when all her friends are dead.

Rainbow Dash sat upon a dark thunder cloud over looking Ponyville. Rainbow's eyes were set on one thing and one thing only, the library. She wanted to forget, but she knew it was not possible, the only thing left to do know was kill all other ponies, if she had to live in hell every pony had to as well.

-The End

AN- Alright so this wraps up the fanfiction. For any of you Invader Zim fans I'm going to be doing a fanfiction of Zim and Dib, it's going to be rated M same as this one. That's all I'm going to hint about that one. I hope all of you have liked this fanfiction, I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for reading. X3

– TheBlueandOrangeTeam


End file.
